Kikyo
| image= | jname=キキョウ| rname=''Kikyō''| ename=Kikyo| first= Chapter 514; Episode 408| affltion=Kuja| ocupation=Kuja warrior| epithet=| jva=Yuriko Yamaguchi| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} is a Kuja warrior from Amazon Lily. Appearance Kikyo is a slim normal-sized Kuja woman with dark skin and a long black hair arranged in a ponytail. Like all Kujas, she wears revealing clothes and carries a snake weapon. She also wears a white cape. Personality She seems to be one of the toughest and most mature of the Kuja. Kikyo discouraged Luffy's presence on the island, especially after seeing the return of Boa Hancock. Although she acts as a harsh leader, she does have deep compassion for her fellow Kuja members, as seen when Boa Sandersonia attempted to smash the petrified Marguerite. Of the Kuja at the party after the arena fight, she is the only one not amused at Luffy's antics. She also shouts at the Kujas who put sticks in their mouths and noses during Luffy's departure from the island with Hancock. Abilities and Powers Haki Like all Kujas, Kikyo is able to utilize Haki. She can channel it into her arrows and make them explode upon impact. Kikyo was also strong enough to withstand Luffy's Haoushoku Haki without fainting. History Amazon Lily Arc She was first seen watching Marguerite and Sweet Pea bathing Luffy after the mushrooms that were covering his body removed. When Elder Nyon revealed that their visitor is a man, all the Kujas including Kikyo were shocked. She then watched Luffy as he was behind bars. Later, Marguerite provided Luffy with new clothes, but these clothes have frills on them. When Luffy showed his outburst, Kikyo and the other Kujas prepare to attack with their snake bows and arrows. Regardless of Luffy's apology, Kikyo insisted that he must be eliminated. Luffy managed to escape when the Kujas unleashed their arrows. Luffy then grabbed Marguerite and head to the forest. Kikyo then lead a group of Kujas to pursue Luffy. Kikyo later caught up with Luffy and Marguerite, but Luffy continued to elude the Kujas. When Kikyo and her group learned of Boa Hancock's return, they quickly head back to the kingdom only to find that Luffy has already been captured. At the arena, she watched Luffy getting interrogated by Boa Hancock. She became worried when Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra took the blame for Luffy's presence and get turned to stone by Hancock's Devil Fruit powers. She then watched Luffy's fight with the Gorgon Sisters and wondered if Luffy can save the petrified Kujas. She panicked when Boa Sandersonia was about to crush Marguerite. Luffy unleashed Haoshoku Haki to save Marguerite and Kikyo was stunned to see Luffy has such an ability. Luffy defeats the Gorgon Sisters with his Gear Second ability and covered Sandersonia's back before it was revealed. Kikyo and the other Kujas evacuated the arena. Kikyo was happy to see Marguerite, Sweet Pea, and Aphelandra de-petrified. Kikyo was then seen in the party with Luffy and the other Kujas. Kikyo was the only one not amused by Luffy's antics. While she was there to bit Luffy farewell when he left to save his brother, Kikyo yelled at the Kujas who put sticks in their mouths and noses. Post-War Arc She is seen again with the other Kujas as they were talking about Luffy's return. Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Kikyo has a brief interaction with the Heart Pirates while they are treating a wounded Luffy. Kikyo strictly informs her fellow Kujas to not communicate with the pirates. Trivia *Her name means "Chinese bellflower" in Japanese. References Site Navigation de:Kikyō Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kuja Category:Haki Users